


Doyoung Summer

by Edie (sweetteethmfs)



Series: Doyoung Summer [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bartenders, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Masturbation, Multi, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteethmfs/pseuds/Edie
Summary: What could be better than a summer romance w/ Kim Doyoung?A (projected) 10 part mini series featuring Doyoung, Taeyong, Yuta and other cameos from the Idolverse! 💕





	1. Doyoung Summer: Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING:**  
>   
>  **NSFW // 18+** This series is intended for adult readers. It contains graphic depictions of sex, unprotected sex, adult themes, drug use, reckless behaviour and strong language.   
>   
>  **NOTES:** Taeyong appears courtesy of [red-exo](https://red-exo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (thanks babe!)  
>   
>  **Spotify Playlist** [[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fuxzpysa4o9kbw5t7bdejqt5e2%2Fplaylist%2F2hSByiHaAhvXGenWcAlbTD%3Fsi%3D6lWuy_3ETEKuw7mxWzQpTw&t=NDRiMjkxOGZkN2MwMmI5ZTdjOTU4YzI3YTY3ZmY2YmEyYzEwZTMzYSxhY2FiYzQ5ZDBlNjEzMTliZWQ3NzA4MjU0YzQ4M2EzNGU5ZWQ1NWIx)]. 
> 
> Ps. I love comments/feedback!! ❤️

He’s watching the shoreline from the doorway, his eyes unfocused as the sun starts to bury itself into the golden, watery horizon. On the decked balcony outside, Taeyong lays with his head in Yuta’s lap on the sofa, both of them staring into the sunset, their blonde hair lit up with the last of the days’ light. 

Doyoung’s dressed in a plain white t-shirt, dark denim and Chelsea boots, a check shirt loose over the lot. _Nothing too extravagant, but not a complete waste of space either,_ he thinks, then, _I can’t believe I’m letting them do this._  

It had taken all of Taeyong’s considerable charisma to convince Doyoung to join them tonight. He wasn’t one for going out, and not especially one for drinking, but Taeyong had been desperate for him to come.

“Why can’t you and Yuta just go alone?” he’d asked when Taeyong had cornered him, jumping on his chest first thing in the morning, causing Doyoung to bolt awake, coughing violently. 

“It’s more fun when there’s more of us!” Taeyong had whined, pinning Doyoung’s pinwheeling fists down onto the pillows, straddling him through the duvet, holding him down to avoid the incoming punches. 

 _“Aissssh._...fine, just get off me!” 

Taeyong had jumped up, “Great!” then, standing next to Doyoung’s bed with a bright smile he said “We’ll go after dinner!” before promptly disappearing down the hall. 

Now hours later, sandwiched between Yuta and Taeyong on the subway, both dressed _considerably_ more vibrantly than him, Doyoung starts to have real second thoughts. For all he knows, he’s volunteered himself for several harrowing hours of watching Taeyong and Yuta barrelling through a handful of clubs trying to fuck anything that moves, _including_ each other. That’s what usually happened after all. 

But...  _and maybe he’s imagining it_ , something feels special tonight. 

He’s not sure what it is; whether its the way the summer air is gentle and warm on his skin, raising the faintest goosebumps, or if its the way the street lights are blinking on, one by one, as the train rushes past them, skyscrapers suddenly rising around them. 

There’s a sweet taste on his tongue and he’s suddenly bemused, completely dumbfounded as to where it’s come from. He smiles, shaking his head and looking back out into the night, finally committed to his fate. 

He doesn’t know it yet;   
but he’s dreaming of you. 🌇💕


	2. Doyoung Summer: Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than a summer romance w/ Kim Doyoung? 
> 
> A (projected) 10 part mini series featuring Doyoung, Taeyong, Yuta and other cameos from the Idolverse! 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CONTENT WARNING:**  
>   
>  **NSFW // 18+** This series is intended for adult readers. It contains graphic depictions of sex, unprotected sex, adult themes, drug use, reckless behaviour and strong language.   
>   
>  **NOTES:** Taeyong appears courtesy of [red-exo](https://red-exo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (thanks babe!)  
>   
>  **Spotify Playlist** [[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fuxzpysa4o9kbw5t7bdejqt5e2%2Fplaylist%2F2hSByiHaAhvXGenWcAlbTD%3Fsi%3D6lWuy_3ETEKuw7mxWzQpTw&t=NDRiMjkxOGZkN2MwMmI5ZTdjOTU4YzI3YTY3ZmY2YmEyYzEwZTMzYSxhY2FiYzQ5ZDBlNjEzMTliZWQ3NzA4MjU0YzQ4M2EzNGU5ZWQ1NWIx)]. 
> 
> Ps. I love comments/feedback!! ❤️

Friday nights are usually the worst. 

But something about tonight, something feels... _different._

You walk down the hill as the sun sets, following your feet as you do every weekend. The tree-lined streets curl like snakes around the hilltops of the city, and from this high vantage point the cars below look like great bugs, climbing the body of some leafy giant. In the distance you can see the twinkle of the sun on the water at the very horizon, the moon already risen high. 

You love this hour, this moment in time where you’re in transit, and so is the sky. Its warm enough still to walk bare-armed, but the breeze is cool when it comes. Passing under a Cherry tree you reach a hand up, blossoms falling at your touch. 

It doesn’t take long to get to work. The beautiful sunset has long passed when you hang up your bag in the staff room, hearing the thump of the bass already seeping through the floorboards above your head. You dress then walk upstairs quickly, making your way behind the bar as you tie your apron tightly around your hips. 

“Here she is!” Kat booms, throwing a wink at you, her tattooed arms full of Coors, “I hope you’re ready to sweat baby!” 

“That bad?” you ask, finding your station and checking your nearby stock as you quickly do a headcount of the room. 

Kat’s smile is more of a grimace but she laughs none the less, “...that bad.”

You smile as she wanders off shouting orders at a rookie barback, and you let out a sigh, your hands tight on the bar edge. 

You’re _ready._

Ready for a hard shift, ready for the rush of hard work, eager for it really. 

You don’t know it yet,   
but you’re ready, for him. 🌅💕 


	3. Doyoung Summer: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than a summer romance w/ Kim Doyoung? 
> 
> A (projected) 10 part mini series featuring Doyoung, Taeyong, Yuta and other cameos from the Idolverse! 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CONTENT WARNING:**  
>   
>  **NSFW // 18+** This series is intended for adult readers. It contains graphic depictions of sex, unprotected sex, adult themes, drug use, reckless behaviour and strong language.   
>   
>  **NOTES:** Taeyong appears courtesy of [red-exo](https://red-exo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (thanks babe!)  
>   
>  **Spotify Playlist** [[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fuxzpysa4o9kbw5t7bdejqt5e2%2Fplaylist%2F2hSByiHaAhvXGenWcAlbTD%3Fsi%3D6lWuy_3ETEKuw7mxWzQpTw&t=NDRiMjkxOGZkN2MwMmI5ZTdjOTU4YzI3YTY3ZmY2YmEyYzEwZTMzYSxhY2FiYzQ5ZDBlNjEzMTliZWQ3NzA4MjU0YzQ4M2EzNGU5ZWQ1NWIx)]. 

You don’t notice him staring at first, but that’s probably because you have so many other customers to serve. _It’s Friday night after all._

You’re working behind the long bar, manned by four other bartenders, low hanging lamps dotted along its length. Behind you is a mirror wall, lined with glass shelves full of every liquor known to man (well, almost). It’s noisy, but not quite as bad as the dance floor bar that’s in the next room. At least in here you can hear yourself speak, _sometimes._

He’s been in the room for almost an hour, your attention being initially caught by the two loud blondes on either side of him as he walked in. He’s _sleek;_ dressed with the kind of careless swagger that most men can’t quite pull off – white t-shirt, denim and Chelsea boots – his dark hair dipping into his eyes.

The same eyes caress your body now, a heated, slow gaze; his head tilting only slightly to follow your movements along the bar. He sits at the back of a booth seat, sandwiched between his two blonde friends, both of whom are animatedly talking to people next to them, leaving him isolated.

_You can’t help but blush._ Sure, if you got tipped every time you got hit on at work you’d be a millionaire by now, but it usually wasn’t someone this… _captivating_ hitting on you _. Usually_ it was some drunk bastard who thought he could just _‘tip for extra’._

He barely falters when you stare back. There’s a tiny movement, his eyes quickly flicking away, but just as quickly returning to you, like a magnet. You hold him then, smirking despite yourself, raising your chin only slightly in acknowledgement of your win, but, you’re celebrating too early. At the sight of your smug expression his face cracks into a wide, _beautiful_ smile, a thing so stunningly warm that you can’t help but laugh, your body completely betraying you as you relax, smiling back at him dumbly.

“You going to serve someone Baby, or are you just going to stare at all the customers?”

The spell breaks.

You feel a flush run through your entire body as you jump at the voice, turning to come face to face with Kat, _your boss_ , her body so close to you that you can read the tiny script of her collarbone tattoo.

“I-“ you start, your face turning beet red as she hunkers down to your eyeline, squinting into the direction you were looking,

“Oh he is all kinds of _fine!_ ”

“Kat!”

“ _Now get back to work,_ ” she says, looking back to you with a grim, chiding smile, “Don’t make me regret defending your continually-late ass to the bosses.”

_Somehow_ , in the midst of the late night/early morning rush, you miss him leaving. You do, however, spend a good few hours before said rush playing…well, _optical chess?_ You couldn’t help but feel yourself sweat during one particular encounter where your continual gaze caused him to have to adjust his seat, his legs spreading wide as a wicked smile crept up his cheeks. But now, with the sky starting to faintly glow with blue light outside and the last of the customers shuffling towards the exits, you feel the loss of never actually getting up the nerve to even _talk_ to him. 

You stand outside the bar an hour later, lighting a cigarette as you blink tiredly behind your sunglasses. Urgh, _daylight._

“See you tonight!” you hear Kat call from behind you, and you wave a hand blandly in her direction, walking away in the direction of home. You feel _shattered_ , your body aching from the effort, your skin sticky with dried sweat. 

Around you, the city is waking. You put on your post-work playlist, grappling your headphones from the bottom of your bag, trying to not completely zone out from the three odd drinks sloshing around in your stomach. 

Tomen is crying when you get home. 

You lift him off the ground, scooping him onto your shoulder as you unlock the door and step inside the quiet house. He purrs instantly at your touch and rubs his face against your neck, rumbling his affection in your ear.

“Yah yah, I missed you too,” you smile, putting him down in the kitchen. 

You fix a sandwich, _and maybe just another drink_ , vodka spilling onto the countertop as you pour a double, Tomen curling himself around your ankles.

You retreat to your room, flicking on the television before you collapse onto your bed, your sandwich placed on the bedside table. _This early,_ all you get is cartoons, but lucky for you it’s early enough that the cartoons that are on are _old_. As _Sailor Moon_ starts you roll a joint, making sure to open the window as you light up, stripping off your jeans to sit in your t-shirt and underwear on the bed. 

_Later,_ you slink off to the bathroom, carrying your pyjamas and your portable speaker under your arms. Thankfully, it is late enough to play music, what with all the ‘normal’ people waking up about now. 

In the shower, _Jay Park_ echoes against the tiles as you push your face into the spray, exhaling deeply as your work stress falls off your body. You sit down, your skin shivering against the cold walls, the water in your eyes as you adjust your seating so you can rest. 

As you lay down you mind flicks back to _him_. 

_You can’t help it really, it’s been so long._ Your hands rub up your thighs, washing water over your body. Well, it hadn’t been _super_ long, but… _goddamn he was so hot_ …your fingers flit between your legs, tentative even though you are directing them. The water runs into your mouth as you tilt your head back - a single digit slipping within yourself - his gaze in your mind’s eye, Jay’s voice resounding in your ears…

“That’s it” you hear yourself whisper, quickly breathless at your own want as you roughly push another finger inside, “ _Fuck me harder._ ” You’re almost blushing at your own words but it feels so good so you continue, louder now, more desperate, 

“Fuck me daddy!” you gasp, minutes later, feeling the orgasm start to break within you, your limbs already aching, your voice guttural but fast, “Yes! Please! _Please, please I’ve been so good_!”

Your head slams dully against the wall, “…… _fuuuuuuuck_ ,” but you barely feel it, the orgasm ricocheting through your body as you bottom out; a slow, warm laugh gurgling out of your throat at the feeling of deep, weighty satisfaction flooding through your limbs...

 …and also at the idea that you just jerked off at the thought of a _customer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Ps. I love comments/feedback!! ❤️


	4. Doyoung Summer: Chapter 1 (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate POV for Chapter 1 from Doyoung's perspective! 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CONTENT WARNING:**  
>   
>  **NSFW // 18+** This series is intended for adult readers. It contains graphic depictions of sex, unprotected sex, adult themes, drug use, reckless behaviour and strong language.   
>   
>  **NOTES:** Taeyong appears courtesy of [red-exo](https://red-exo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (thanks babe!)  
>   
>  **Spotify Playlist** [[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fuxzpysa4o9kbw5t7bdejqt5e2%2Fplaylist%2F2hSByiHaAhvXGenWcAlbTD%3Fsi%3D6lWuy_3ETEKuw7mxWzQpTw&t=NDRiMjkxOGZkN2MwMmI5ZTdjOTU4YzI3YTY3ZmY2YmEyYzEwZTMzYSxhY2FiYzQ5ZDBlNjEzMTliZWQ3NzA4MjU0YzQ4M2EzNGU5ZWQ1NWIx)]. 

“You got her number, _right?”_

Taeyong’s voice is fragile, his words slurring as Doyoung places him onto the bed, trying to arrange his friends’ drunken limbs into some form of comfortable position. 

“Whose number?” Doyoung sighs, sitting on the edge to push Taeyong’s stubborn legs under the covers, then carefully moving the more delicate objects on the bedside table out of reach. 

Taeyong allows himself to be tucked in, sniffing at his shirt for a moment before raising his arms and looking expectantly at Doyoung, his eyes heavily lidded, “The bartender’s.”

Pulling Taeyong’s t-shirt off gives him a moment to think, but he doesn’t really need it, not with the state Taeyong’s in. The second his shirt is removed, Taeyong flops down onto the pillows, his eyes shut tight as he exhales loudly. 

Doyoung moves quietly to the doorway, but Taeyong’s soft, half-asleep voice follows him, 

“I think she liked you.”

A beat, and Taeyong rolls over, his arms clutching a pillow as he finally falls asleep, a heavy snore echoing as Doyoung closes the door. 

His body hits the mattress with a thud, and for a moment Doyoung just lies on his bed, fully dressed, boots hanging off the edge. 

The alcohol is heavy on his stomach but he knows he’s hours away from really feeling it. He kicks off his boots and sits back on the bed, switching on a mellow playlist after reaching for his headphones. He won’t sleep for at least an hour or two. Not with the way his brain feels.

 _He couldn’t help himself_. She just looked _too good._ No matter which direction he had looked in the room he hadn’t been able to stop his own eyes from returning to her...

Taeyong and Yuta had tried, multiple times, to rope him into conversations, but in the end he’d just _sat there,_ staring at the bartender like a complete pervert. He grimaces at the thought now, rubbing his face, then, groaning at the sudden tightness in his jeans. 

“For fuck’s sake.” 

He rubs at his front with a long, tired sigh, before getting up, locking the door, then retreating back to his bed, losing his jeans along the way. 

As he wraps his hand thickly around himself, his breathing already starting to hitch, his mind goes back, _her_ expression fixed in his memory. The way she had smirked at him, like she had _known_ she was making him squirm...likeshe had _liked_ it...

When he drifts off to sleep an hour or so later - his body lighter but full of a new kind of ache - Doyoung’s last thought is that _yes,_ maybe he _would_ go back out for drinks with Taeyong and Yuta, afterall. Maybe, just this once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Ps. I love comments/feedback!! ❤️


	5. Doyoung Summer: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than a summer romance w/ Kim Doyoung? 
> 
> A (projected) 10 part mini series featuring Doyoung, Taeyong, Yuta and other cameos from the Idolverse! 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CONTENT WARNING:**  
>   
>  **NSFW // 18+** This series is intended for adult readers. It contains graphic depictions of sex, unprotected sex, adult themes, drug use, reckless behaviour and strong language.   
>   
>  **NOTES:** Taeyong appears courtesy of [red-exo](https://red-exo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (thanks babe!)  
>   
>  **Spotify Playlist** [[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fuxzpysa4o9kbw5t7bdejqt5e2%2Fplaylist%2F2hSByiHaAhvXGenWcAlbTD%3Fsi%3D6lWuy_3ETEKuw7mxWzQpTw&t=NDRiMjkxOGZkN2MwMmI5ZTdjOTU4YzI3YTY3ZmY2YmEyYzEwZTMzYSxhY2FiYzQ5ZDBlNjEzMTliZWQ3NzA4MjU0YzQ4M2EzNGU5ZWQ1NWIx)]. 

“What can I get you guys?” you ask, looking up absent-mindedly from your position behind the till at the bar, directly into _his_ eyes.

You blink. 

A thrill runs through your body as you’re instantly reminded of the last time you thought of _him_...and what you were _doing at the time..._

“Ah-” you start, and then you laugh, because suddenly, he’s laughing too. His gaze is warm, the blush rising in his cheeks to quickly colour his entire face. 

Before either of you can say anything else his friend turns around, a blonde with bright, expressive eyes,

“Doyoung will have a beer, _like a completely boring person_ , but _I’m_ going to have a screwdriver!” and he slams down a series of notes onto the bar enthusiastically.

You see the first man, _Doyoung,_ look sideways at his friend, “You _know_ a screwdriver is just vodka and orange juice, _right?_ That’s not the world’s most complex cocktail or anything…”

The blonde shushes him with his hands and you start to prepare the drinks, feeling an intense heat creeping up your neck that you’re pretty sure isn’t to do with the broken air conditioning.  

“I’m sorry about him-” Doyoung says as you duck below the counter to access a fridge - a great opportunity to hide your face - but you look up and see him hanging over the bar, the blonde obviously having deserted him. “He can be a bit much when he’s got time off like this.”

“I know the type,” you reply wryly, standing up, “And you?”

Doyoung blinks, his expression blank, as if he didn’t really expect you to reply. As if he hadn’t thought it through that far. 

“I-” he fumbles, and you can’t help but smile, dipping your hip as you hand over his drinks, shaking your head and picking the - now wet - notes up off the bar.  

“...Is it _that_ bad?” you ask, your voice as quiet as the loud room will permit, your eyes flicking up to meet his, a gentle mocking smile on your face. 

He blushes again at your words and bites at his bottom lip, his head giving a slow, almost imperceptible nod.   
  
You let out a low whistle, smiling your commiserations at him, and it feels _so good_ , so natural, that you find yourself quickly becoming lost in the steady, soft gaze he’s looking at you with. 

“So...You come here often?” he says, breaking the silence, trying to make banter and failing completely as you move about the bar to take other orders.

“Well yes,” you answer, handing another customer a beer and taking payment before swinging back around to look at him,  “...I _work_ here,” you smile, “So I _do_ come here a lot.”

“Of course you do!” he says, groaning and burying his head in his hand. It would be completely adorable if it wasn’t so pitiable. 

“You don’t do this _often_ , do you?”

“How can you tell?” he asks, peeking at you from between his fingers, scoffing at himself, “Is it my natural charisma? The way I hold myself? ...The way I fall over every word I say?” 

“One of those I’m sure,” you smirk, charmed none the less, “...I think your friend is trying to get your attention though.” 

He turns, seeing the blonde gesturing wildly at him from a far booth seat, surrounded by a motley assortment of people, all of whom appear to be taking it in turns to try to talk to him, some more determined than others. 

“He looks like a popular guy,” you offer. 

“Taeyong,” He says, and his face is slightly downcast for the first time, “He is. Sometimes to his own detriment.” He turns back to face you, and his expression has changed, there’s something almost business-like about it. He smiles awkwardly, “Thanks for these. I should, er, go and... look after him.” 

“Good luck,” you say, offering him a playful salute as he quickly walks away, suddenly feeling like you might have said the wrong thing.  

You try to keep an eye on him _this_ time - all the while keeping a look out for your boss, Kat, too.

As the hours pass it quickly becomes busy, but you get glimpses of him; his face bright when he catches your gaze, the rest of the time looking like he’s trying his best to keep up with his friend _Taeyong_ , which you’re pretty sure is impossible at this point. 

Its just past midnight and you’re coming back from your break when you cross the busy dance-floor, the room thick with heat from the hundred odd people currently occupying the space. Its dark, the bar on one side of the room providing the most light with its red neons, lazy strobes scattering colours across peoples faces as they dance. 

Looking across the room you catch sight of Taeyong, his back up against the wall as a dark-haired man talks in his ear, his hands on Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong laughs cutely at him, tilting his head like an animal, sizing up prey...

_...But where has his friend gone?_

You feel a hand land on your hip and you turn instinctively; Doyoung’s stood right behind you.

You twist your neck to look up at him, and he places both hands on you, his chin resting on your shoulder, his body draped on your back as he sways to the music. You grin despite the shock, feeling a surge of adrenaline run through your body at his touch. It feels so _...familiar._

“Can I help you through the crowd?” he asks - having to almost shout in your ear - and you can _hear_ just how much he’s had to drink. His words are only slightly slurred, but you’re pretty sure he wouldn’t be _this_ bold without the alcohol. 

“I’m quite experienced at it, thanks” you reply, twisting forcibly in his grip so you’re facing him, one eyebrow raised, smirking, “ _I think_ I can handle it.” 

He doesn’t let go, but you don’t push him away either. 

Instead, he looks down at you, his fingers flexing on your hips as he moves his own body to the tempo. You laugh at the awkward hilarity of the situation, and he pulls you closer to him, smiling. You allow it, settling for resting your hands palms down on his chest, just in case. Suddenly, you’re trying to hide your expression as you feel the definition in his body. You look around, realising you’re both completely hidden in the middle of the crowd. He’s _closer_ now, his head dipping down as you look back up to him, and you can instantly _feel_ him, hard, against you. You let out a gasp at the sensation, feeling your body completely betray you as you push yourself against him in natural response. 

Standing here, looking in his eyes, it’s like you can hear the music inside your head, hear it in every fibre of your being, but also like it’s not there at all. 

The blood running through your body is making you feel like you’re on fire, the heat from the room making you faint, the electricity moving between you both addictive and disorientating. 

He leans down and places a soft kiss on your jawline, just below your ear, and the slow intimacy of it makes you want to swoon. 

“I have to get back to work,” you hear yourself say automatically, but you’re making fists in the fabric of his shirt, your nails grazing his chest. You don’t _want_ to leave him. His lips trace your ear, kissing you again. It _burns._   
  
“Do you get another break soon?”  
  
You look up at him, trying desperately to know him, to decode him in that moment. The energy of the room, the bodies grinding around you, the thump of the bass in your heart, all of it is combining, making you feel dizzy with desire. You want him. _Bad._  
  
“...I’m sure I could work _something_ out...”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh I hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen next... 🤔


End file.
